Heavens Fallen
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Century became a fallen Angel exiled to earth. she was forced to leave the man that she loved, the man that she was created for. Years later she appears at Paradise Falls, and there she is tested on her faith again. will she turn good or evil
1. Chapter 1

Heaven's Fallen

Century gave up her life in heaven; she was forced to leave the man that she loved, the man that she was created for. Years later she appears at Paradise Falls, and there she is tested on her faith again.

**Alrighty everyone. I am writing yet another Legion fanfic, I love legion and I am going to try as hard as possible not to make it like my other one, this one I am going to add Lucifer, just to kind of put in more twists…so enjoy!"**

Prologue

_Another crack echoed through the air, echoing in the room, sending her down to the floor again, her face stuck, it felt like a bull whip had been cracked across her face, the tingling sensation in her face, the reddening and the heat causing her face to swell only a little, she looked up at the larger man, his muscular frame towered over her, he was intimidating when she was standing, but when he stood over her at this angle, she was even more afraid. "You have angered him for the last time Child, it is time to suffer your consequence."_

"_What have I done? I have done nothing against the father, I wouldn't." she tried to stand again however the weight was pushed back down._

"_You know what you have done, you have conspired against the heavens, you have spoke to the demons of hell, you have talked to Lucifer."_

"_I have done no such thing! " She screamed back "I love my father, and I love you my brothers, I would never conspire against heaven."_

"_And now you lie to me! Why do you lie to me!"_

"_Gabriel I couldn't lie to you!" I tried to reason but he didn't listen to me. Instead he turned his back on me, the General of His army standing right behind Gabriel, he didn't say anything, I didn't know if he believed me or not. "Gabriel I was framed…I don't know what was said but I wouldn't do this…not to you." I turned "And you? Do you believe what was said against me as well?"_

_The General looked down…he believed what was said causing anger and disbelief to leave my face. "You will not help me?"_

"_It is too late…You are to serve your punishment on Earth, I am forced to take your wings."_

_I stood in front of them with pain "You both are truly fools…"_

_With no warning a deep pain was sliced into my shoulders, the nerves and tendents severing, and the bones against my shoulders cracking, and sudden weight leaving my shoulders, the pain sunk through and I let out a loud cry. The thin and delicate halo around my neck shattered. I was lifted up and thrown off of the ledge and I slowly fell to earth with one face in my mind._

Present Day December 23

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled slamming my forehead against the steering wheel again "I am lost? There is no possible way that I could be lost! I was on this road! Or was it this one? Shit!" I pulled over and sighed looking at the map again "No way!" the map said I was way off course, and I was starting to run out of gas…and I was getting hungry, "Man! I am in the middle of only Father knows where, and I am lost, hungry, and running out of Gas!"

My head went down and I took a deep breath "Couldn't possibly know how this day could get any worse." I murmured.

Across the road was a sign "Paradise falls" I looked at it for a moment "Well, I guess it might be better than nothing, at least I can get some food. It is in the middle of nowhere."

I put my car back on the road and drove down the road, in front of me down the road was a weird looking cloud, it looked like dust clouds almost, but from the look of it, it was nothing like that. "I must be seeing shit."

I finally saw the image of Paradise falls, and it looked like it was far from Paradise, "Wow this place, could use some paint, or some oil and matches…"

I got out of the car, I moved my brown hair out of my face and pulled it up into a ponytail, I checked my shirt and my jeans before I stepped inside, to the side of the building there was a pregnant woman smoking a cigarette and a black guy standing next to her, he had a map like I did, he was just as lost as I was. They both turned and looked at me "You lost too?" I asked

The black man nodded "Yeah."

"Funny how the world turns huh?" I asked walking inside, there was a woman and man sitting and one of the booths they both dressed elite, as if they were a rich couple, behind them there was a girl, no older than sixteen in a black mini skirt and a black top, in the corner there was a man on the chair beating a television, "C'mon baby!" he yelled banging on the T.V.

The rich couple and there daughter looked at me and the older black man with only one arm and a crook for another looked at me as well "Take your seat miss." He said

I walked over and sat at the counter "Can I get one of your specials and a large glass of tea please?"

"Comin up young lady."

Behind me I heard the woman say "Howard, she looks like she just came off of the street, she may have stolen that car."

I looked at my outfit, I wore some flair jeans that were worn, they didn't look bad though, and I wore a black t-shirt with a tank top underneath it, and a flannel button up shirt tied around my waist, I may not have looked like I stepped off the runway, but I didn't look homeless.

"What am I supposed to do about that? I am not going to tell her to leave."

I didn't take too kindly to people talking about me behind my back, but I didn't say anything yet. The cook set a plate in front of me and a glass of tea "You look out of place miss."

"Yeah, I kind of got lost, I guess that is just my luck." I said "And right before Christmas."

He smiled "My name is Percy, and if it is any consolation, everyone that comes here is lost."

I smiled and shook his hand "Century."

"What an interesting name, your parents must have had quite interesting taste."

My memory shot to angel wings and two men looking at me "You could say that."

The owner smacked the T.V again "I tell ya someday Bob, that thing is gonna hit you back." Percy said

"Are you kidding Percy, her and I go way back."

I rolled my eyes "Does he always do this?" I asked

"Yeah…I am used to It though, this is a normal thing."

"I would have a hard time getting used to it."

Percy smiled "When you're my age you will get more tolerance…So where are you from?"

"Oh here and there, I don't really have a place I call home." I replied taking a bite of my breakfast "I used to, but we had…family problems."

"I am sorry to hear that."

The door swung open and the pregnant waitress and the lost man walked in, the young woman looked at him with interested eyes, and her mother glared at him. He walked over to the counter and The waitress went behind the counter "And where the hell were you, Charlie?" Bob asked "You better not be smoking again, a woman in your condition…"

"Bob, look at where I am at…Could my condition be any worse?" The woman snapped back, handing the man next to me a pack of smokes, he took a seat next to me and sighed. I smirked "Hell of a time to get lost…"

"Your telling me." He said, He looked at Bob "Hey listen, can I use your phone? I don't have any reception and I need to make an important…" He was cut off by the man, Howard, who asked about his car. Bob looked at Howard and said that he would check with his son "Some people." I said laughing looking at the lost man, he looked at me and nodded "Century…" I said extending my hand "I think if we are going to be stuck here we should know each other."

He cocked an eyebrow "Kyle." He said sitting down next to me, he checked his cell phone once more for service and sighed "Shit man, I am gonna be late."

Bob walked outside and I took a look around at the people, the young girl was still staring at Kyle, I smiled at the intensity, remembering the look that I had for someone much older than I, 'She will learn that there is no such thing as love.' Poor thing.'

The couple sitting away from her were still whispering about either me or Kyle, I wasn't sure because the conversation had been shifted back and forth, the woman looked at her daughter "Audrey why don't you come and sit with us?"

"Because I don't want to mother." The girl said

I snickered 'Ah to be young again.'

I looked about twenty three at the most, but my age was so much older, I had ever right to tell people I was older than Jesus' sandles, cause technically... Bob walked through the door again and looked at the couple "He is this close and you guys will be on your way."

The Television kicked out again and the screen turned to snow, he started to glare at it in frustration one more time "Aw Come on!" He banged onto the television, and with one hard _smack!_ The television started to blare a long high pitched noise that irritated my eardrums, the television had a "This is Not a Test" sign across the screen, I winced at the obnoxious squeal for a moment "What the hell is that?" I asked

"Just a test…" Bob murmured

"How can that be just a test when it is so annoying?" I said covering my ears, "Tests don't scream for that long."

Ignorning my comment Bob turned and looked at Percy "Percy turn on that old radio of yours."

Percy did as asked and turned the radio on and moved through the channels, and the same high pictched ringing as the television was turning on the dials of the radio. Figuring that listening to the same thing as watching it he flipped it off "If this is a test wouldn't someone be saying something?" The woman asked.

She had a point, but I didn't say anything "Hey man, can I use your phone?" Kyle asked bob, holding out some money to him "I need to make a phone call."

Bob ripped the money out of his hand and motioned him to the back. I glared up at the television "Wow, this couldn't possibly get any worse."

I had put my foot in my mouth, at the moment I said that…the door opened…

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I wonder who it could be….Stay tuned lol**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Okay so I would love to hear your comments on the story...it may be hard to understand but basically Century is in kind of a rut to try to choose to go good or evil so that is why I kind of adden Lucifer**

The sudden feeling of darkness was near when a man in black stood in front of me, He held a haunting smile on his face, his hair was black, his eyes were dark. Almost like pitch black pools. He looked right at me but didn't say anything to me, instead he took a seat right next to me and looked at Percy "What an extremely hot day it is outside…May I have a glass of water please?" his voice was snake like, almost of a mocking sense, I knew who he was, and because I knew who he was. He turned and looked at the side of my face "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"I am sure you have brother dear." I replied darkly.

"And I thought our father loved you, seems you are in the same boat as I am."

"Don't compare me to you, you and I are nothing alike."

"Oh really, so you just being here with a missing piece is just because you were bored?"

I whirled around on him and glared "Let's get this straight and get it straight now…I am not coming with you, I am staying here."

"Then I will stay, dear sister, you know what is coming?"

My head snapped in his direction "I have a pretty good guess that you are here to start war…"

"No not me dear sister, I am just observing…some little birdie told me that our father lost faith in man, is that true?"

"I don't know…" I said through gritted teeth "I lost my wings before I could find out."

"You make it sound as if you are blaming me."

"I am blaming you." I hissed "Because of you, our father, and the eldest brothers turned against me, they believed that I was ready to serve you…which I was not wanting to do and I was thrown from my home…You have turned me into what I have become…all because of you dear brother, I hope you are proud."

"Do you two…Know each other?"

My gaze from him was broken and I turned to look at Percy who was in front of us. I turned and looked at the man again "No…I don't know him." I said through gritted teeth "Where is your bathroom?"

"In the back, are you alright?"

I didn't reply but instead I got up and walked into the bathroom, washing my face in the sink, trying to wash whatever part of him stayed, I hated him, and he knew that, '_What did he mean that God has lost faith in man'_ I thought looking in the mirror. I gathered the water into a cupped hand again and heard a new voice, it caused even deeper shivers to run up my spine "I already know what I want."

"Okay what can I get you." Charlie asked

"I'll have a steak please."

"How would you like that?"

"Rare, please, and water no ice."

"I will get that for ya."

I stared into the mirror, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, and even though I wasn't one of them any more I still felt it. I quickly got up my nerve and walked out of the bathroom, catching the old woman's glance as soon as I got there, taking a quick seat in between Kyle and the man I was just talking to. "Hello." She said to me with a sweet tone "My name is Gladys, Gladys Foster."

I whipped around and looked "Hello Gladys, my name is Century."

"What an interesting name, I think I used to know someone by that name."

"Of course you have." I heard my "Brother" murmur; I just shot a look at him but didn't say anything.

"Really? not too many people with that name huh?" I asked "What happened to her?"

"It is so strange, it was like she fell from the sky, I haven't heard about her since." Her voice was almost like a mocking tone…one I didn't care for "Funny, people say that is what happened to me." I replied turning back to the man with black hair and Gladys talked to Sandra and Howard "What a nice looking young couple."

"Gladys, it seems that the lines are down, do you know anything about what is going on in the city?"

"Oh you have nothing to worry about dear it will all be over soon."

This time even brother dear was surprised as he looked at the older woman. "Well, she seems… nice."

I glared at him "Only you would know."

Charlie took the rare stake to the woman and she asked about the baby that Charlie had been carrying "How far along are you?"

"Just about there."

"And the father?"

"Out of sight out of mind…"

My brother looked at me "Ahh I see…You came here because of her…"

"Shut up." I said coldly "I don't know what your talking about."

"Your full of yourself, you must remember our father created all of us around the same time, and I can see right through you."

"I have yet to see you prove that Prince." I said taking a bite of food before realizing what I had done.

"So it seems like old habits die hard." He said smirking "It isn't too late."

"I said no thanks."

Suddenly we were interrupted the Gladys again "But dear…its gonna burn."

"What?" Charlie asked looking at her

"I said your fucking baby is gonna burn." Gladys said darkly, right there all of my worries were confirmed "I cant believe he went along with it." I said quietly "Well the plot is certainly going to come through isn't it? And here I thought I came here for nothing."

"Enough." I growled

Charlie slammed the check down and stomped out of the room "All those little babies are gonna burn."

I heard snickering behind me, but I heard Percy beside me "Whoa whoa there…that isn't really necessary is it?"

"Uh…Gladys?" Sandra asked in a kind tone. "Are you alright?"

"Shut up you stupid fucking cunt all you do is complain, complain, Complain!"

Both my brother and Audrey suppressed a laugh at the insults, the woman was left embarrassed and insulted "What? What!"

"Howard don't…" It was too late for Sandra to stop him, he was already up out of the booth and ready to give Gladys what for.

"No, listen here lady I want you to apologize to my wife…"

Gladys bolted up and wrapped her lips over Howard's throat taking a big bite out of his neck and ripping a chunk out of his neck before he hit the ground "You all gonna fucking die!"

Percy picked up a frying pan and chucked it across the restaurant slamming it right inter the woman's face, it broke the woman's neck but she lifted it as if she barely felt it. "Oh shit!" I yelled remembering the one thing that I still had and reaching for my backpack, My brother gripped my hand "Are you sure you are ready to give up that innocent side to you?" he asked with a smirk.

I didn't even have to think about it, but Gladys was already halfway across the room, Bob grabbed a shot gun and was ready to use it, the woman had jumped up and was crawling on the ceiling. Bob was shooting at the ceiling trying to hit the broad but wasn't getting anywhere, soon she got tired of toying with him and hit the ground, slapping him to the side, I cocked the gun in my hand and took a shot, hitting her in the shoulder, she whipped around and looked at me, she had shark teeth and black eyes "You dumb slut, you think you going to come back to heaven and serve your father, your Michael, Your Gabriel? Once he finds out he will kill you for sure!"

She went for Jeep at the moment "Your never going to save her."

"Hey Gladys!" I yelled in the moment of anger."

"What?" She yelled looking at me

"Fuck you!" I took the shot getting the perfect hit at the head, when two more bullets went flying I knew I had help. Kyle was behind me with a gun in his hand, and his gun smoking.

I heard crying "Oh my God…Oh my god! Someone help me!" Sandra cried looking at her husband, the blood pouring out of his neck. Kyle went running up "Put pressure on it, don't look at me like that!" He said ripping off his scarf and pressing it to the man's neck "We have to get him out of here!"

"Where is the nearest hospital?"

"Eighty miles!" Percy yelled helping Howard off of the floor and they dragged him out the door, getting into Kyle's car and speeding off. Next to me the eldest brother said "You see? All of this is starting and it isn't even because of me, it is because of what our father had decided…"

"There must be a way to get through to him."

"There you go…still trying to find the good, when you yourself were thrown from the heavens."

"I have my own reasons for why I still believe that he is the father and that he will help…" I replied

"Yes Century, I seem to remember your love for Michael and even your Ironic love for Gabriel. But really what else is there, Gabriel was harsh, he pushed you from heaven and he cut off your wings, You loved him and what did he give you in return?"

"That is enough Lucifer! I won't tell you again." I said glaring at him, praying that no one heard me call him by his name, he smirked at me "Don't throw my name around here lightly Century, people might not take it lightly…"

Just then I heard the sound of driving and the car coming to a stop, Charlie and I both took off to look out the window, to see that Audrey, Sandra, Percy, Kyle and Howard were coming back. Bob ran out the door "What happened?" He asked "What the hell is going on?"

"I gotta get my bible." Percy yelled.

"Why?" Bob asked panicked a little

"Someone has got to start praying."

Lucifer threw his head back with laughter. "Even praying won't help the wrath of the all mighty."

All of a sudden the sun was blocked out and it began to get dark, I looked at the sky to see that there was a cloud covering the sun…a cloud of bugs.

**Alrighty I would like to hear your comments, so if you would be so kind as to leave a couple THANK YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven 3

**Okay I have been getting some amazing review and guys I am soo sorry I haven't updated in forever, I was on vacation though :3 and I really needed it…so I shall try to get back into the groove, thank you guys so much and keep on the reviews…Well don't just sit there…READ! Lol**

* * *

><p>"This is weird, she is burning up…" Bob was sitting there, gun in hand looking down on the old woman with shark teeth and black eyes "She has been for over an hour."<p>

"I don't care how long she has been dead, the bitch just crawled up the fuckin wall." Kyle said

I had a hand over my nose cringing at the scent of the woman "We have to get her out of here before she stinks up the place." I stated

"Not used to the scent of death sister dear."

"Not as much as you are I am sure brother." I said darkly

"I agree with the girl, we have to get her out of here." Bob said.

They managed to find a piece of plastic and wrap her up in it, I looked at Charlie who managed to make eye contact with me, she seemed to be in a little pain "Are you alright?"

She nodded for a minute "You're a pretty good shot."

I smirked and took a seat next to her "Yeah….plenty of practice."

"Why? Are you a soldier or something?"

"Something like that, kind of hard to explain." I stated watching Bob and his son Jeep carrying the body out of the door "So eight months huh?" I said looking at her stomach "Congrads."

She looked at her stomach "Yeah…" Before she let me forget she asked me what I was dreading "What the hell was that old lady?"

I looked over at Lucifer who was sitting at the counter near Sandra, Audrey and Howard, trying to figure out if he had anything to do with it or if what he was saying was true "I don't know." Was all I said.

"She looked like she knew who you were."

"She told you that your baby was going to burn, are you going to believe everything you hear?"

"Guess not."

I heard the sound of a car pull up and I grabbed my hand gun bolting over to a window to see a police car saying LAPD on the side "It's a police cruzer." I said bolting over to a door, Charlie right behind me. Bob, Jeep and Kyle made eye contact with us as we tried to run over to the cruzer, however the feeling in my heart caused me to stop dead in my tracks, and I shivered "Looks like he came sooner than what I thought." I heard behind me.

The drivers side of the car opened up and out stepped a man in a suit, the suit didn't exactly match him, but I didn't see where anyone had a choice in his outfit, he had a vest over a t-shirt with dress pants, his hair was cropped close, his eyes were blue just like the rest of the family, his arms, neck and I was sure the rest of his torso was covered by tattoos of the language he was still just as handsome as the day that I left…something however was missing, something that I had cherished once, he looked at Charlie, I was blocked by her for a moment, Lucifer was off to the side where no one looked at him. Bob looked at him and aimed his gun at him "Let me see your teeth."

"We don't have much time." The man spoke…his voice was just as wonderful as then, the light British in his voice caused my knees to buckle just as they had a long time ago "Teeth dammit let me see them!" Bob shouted again. The man looked at him and slowly lifted his upper lip showing the straight teeth "No shark teeth pop." Jeep said

"Alright, no what is your name?" Bob asked a little more calm

"Michael." He said, at that moment my mind shot back to that day

"_Michael you have to believe me I didn't do anything!" I cried _

"_Why cant I believe you Century?"_

"_Because you still believe what your brother says…I wouldn't do this to the father, I wouldn't do this to you!"_

The next moment I was ripped from my thought to see a gun to Bob's forehead "Dad just say your sorry."

Bob had closed his eyes, ready for impact of a bullet, however Michael had pulled back and looked behind him "There here."

Jeep looked at him "Whose here?"

"More like here."

"What do you mean more like her?" Kyle asked

Not answering the question Michael walked over to the back of the police cruzer and opened the trunk, throwing the gun back to Bob saying "Your going to need this."

He picked up bags from the back of the car and walked forward handing a gun to Jeep "I don't think that is a good idea." Bob said

"Dad I can handle it." Jeep said

"He can handle it. He has no choice." Michael said looking at Jeep as he walked by. He handed a gun to Charlie and whispered to her "Don't do anything brave."

Suddenly he came to a stop, I was looking at the ground but I felt that my scalp was hot by his stare, I managed to look into his eyes, his eyes were a mix of shock, anger and relief. It took me a minute before I managed to stammer out "Hello…Michael."

Michael's eyes shifted to Lucifer behind him and his jaw popped, he didn't know if I was with him or not but he didn't ask questions. "What is going on?" Sandra and Audrey came out of the diner but Michael told them to go back inside. I glared at Lucifer "Nice…Asshole."

I bolted inside along with the rest of the group, Michael had already started to put barriers on the doors and windows, I didn't know if he knew that I was there or not until he spoke "I thought I would never see you again Century."

He turned and looked at me and I nodded "And I thought the same, was what Lucifer said right? Did the Father loose faith in man?"

He paused "Yes."

I stared at him for a moment "I thought you would be a little happier to see me but I guess he was right in that point as well."

"I am not happy to see you because I see that you made your choice."

"What?" The sudden realization came to mind "Michael…no I didn't choose, he came after me."

"Why am I having a hard time believing you Century?"

At that moment, I had a hard time keeping my control and I finally lost it "You know if anyone in this world has a right to be angry, hurt, and disbelieving it out to be me…Do you know what all of this has done? I lost my wings Michael! You were there! I lost my home, I have no where left to turn! You and Gabriel did this to me and do you know why I never hated you for it Michael?"

He looked at me for a moment but didn't say anything "Because I still love you and Gabriel, you both are my protectors and you are both are my brothers and you allowed me to fall, neither one of you believed me and what was worse, I am not allowed back home, so Michael if anyone has a right to be angry I believe it should be me."

"Well then you and I will have all eternity to argue it out."

"What?"

He turned around, taking off his jacket and vest, and lifted the shirt of the back of his head, I covered my mouth as I saw the jagged marks, the openings where his wings used to be were sewn shut, I looked at them when I reached out to touch him, his back shuttered and he released a hissing breath "You cut off your wings."

"Yes, I couldn't go through with the order."

My eyes narrowed "And Gabriel?"

"In charge of the His army, he will carry out what I didn't."

"Well so, Little Gabriel is head of the army?" I heard the snakelike voice behind me and I sighed "You couldn't leave anyone alone in heaven, now you can't leave anyone alone here."

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" Michael growled "Why don't you go back where you belong and I will deal with you on another day."

"I am only here on a whim little brother; I wanted to see if daddy dearest really did lose faith. Trust me when I do decide that I will attack you will be the first one to know."

Michael looked at me "And who will you choose? It seems that when I came down here the decision was yours to stay with him."

"It wasn't my decision Michael! He came here after me!" I couldn't reason…I threw up my hands and walked toward the door, pausing to look at Lucifer "If you even think that I would turn to your side you help you have lost your mind!"

"Some say I lost it a long time ago my dear baby sister, but whether it is true or not, you will ever know."

I walked into the next room and helped Jeep seal up the windows with wood planks, before nightfall hit.

Everyone went into a panic when the windows were closed up "What now?"

"All of a sudden the power went off and two of the woman screamed "Michael we have to think of something." I said

Michael looked up at the ceiling ""Where is the entrance to the top of the roof?"

Lucifer leaned over and looked at me "Seems lover boy is going to fight for us now, what do you think is in his head."

"I don't know what is in his, but I seem to know what is in yours."

"Why dear sister…I don't know what you mean." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't give me that!" I spat angrily. "It isn't just me that you want…It's the child as well."

Lucifer only smirked before I could try and stop him…the lights went out.


	4. Author note

Author note:

For my readers, I swear this is going to be the only not that I write, I want to take a poll through reviews, I am having a hard time and I am arguing with myself trying to figure out…should this be a:

GabrielOC

Or a

MichaelOC

I would like to have these votes soon, thank you, and thank you for all of my readers


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Alright, I have gotten all of the votes, lol, I figured out how I am going to take this story, so everyone if you would please read and enjoy that would be awesome.**

**Thank you to Archangellavyn05 dangerouslywrong, Mythstarblackdragon and the others for really sticken with me, thanks for your patience u guys.**

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and I made my way into the room where everyone had gathered "Now what do we do?" Audrey asked looking at Michael.

Michael looked from everyone to the ceiling and asked Bob "How do we get to the roof."

Lucifer smirked "How does any one of us get to the roof?"

Michael snapped his head in his direction "And I will remind you to remember your place."

"Let us not forget brother I am the eldest."

"And don't you forget that you were ordered to be thrown; I left on my own accord."

"Both of you stop this!" I said "Let us not forget the _real_ reason why we are here, even though one of us can't take the hint and leave himself." I said looking at Lucifer

Bob looked at the three of us "Uh…The roof is this way."

Michael looked at me "Stay safe Century, I don't know if I can loose you again."

"Let us also not forget that she was also thrown Michael." Lucifer took hold of my shoulders and gripped them tightly, I flinched Michael looked at him but didn't say anything; he just took off behind Bob, Percy and Kyle up to the roof. I grabbed hold of Lucifer's arms and ripped them off of my shoulders "Get this in your head, I will not go with you, I have spent far too long trying to get back home and you are not going to stop me now!" I hissed walking away. Charlie looked at me "What is with him?"

"You wouldn't get it, trust me."

All of a sudden we were all interrupted by the sound of a whimsical and calming tune, something that didn't sound like it fit in a time like this. "Wait, what is that?"

Lucifer took a stand next to me "Seems like Daddy dearest is a little angrier than what even I thought."

I looked at him and for once in my life I believed Lucifer was right.

The tune got closer and from the roof I heard Kyle say "Ice cream? What the fuck man?"

I walked over and took a gun from the table and aimed it out the window, I looked out the window as I saw an Ice cream truck pull up "Listen Audrey honey…it's the ice cream man." I heard Howard say behind me "He has no Idea what is going to happen." Lucifer said, I looked at him "You're not seriously going to let him…"

"No of course not…our father is."

He looked me in the eyes, this time his eyes were like I remembered, before he was the demented soul that he is now, he was my brother. "Nothing is going to be the same…like it was…is it?"

He shook his head slightly, The man in the ice cream truck got out of the car, he was a skinny man, almost not even worth the fight of four people on the roof "He don't look that bad." Kyle replied.

All of a sudden the Ice cream man cracked his head in their direction, his arms and legs started to grow longer, and his jaw dropped long, letting a long screech out of his mouth, I covered my ears wincing at the sound. Then the gun fire rang out sending him to the ground, silencing it. However the ice-cream man was not alone, headlights from all over the road swarmed the Diner, I uncovered my ears and took fire as they got out of their cars, Lucifer stood back as if he couldn't do anything, I whipped around and made sure that Charlie was behind the bar where she was supposed to be. I only had a minute to check before a wood plank flew backward and almost hit me in the face "You son of a…" I reeled my gun around and shot one of the assholes in the face, dropping him where he stood. The other side of the diner the window burst and Howard was dragged out the window "See what you made me do mother!" One of the things yelled.

Charlie got up and ran over to help Sandra and Audrey try to get Howard back through the window, causing me to go running and help as well, however Howard was dragged through the window and Charlie was grabbed by the arm "There you are." Another one said

Charlie scrambled to get away from him, I grabbed hold of the man's arm and glared at him, heat rising into my hand "Release her!"

My eyes turned dark and the smell of burning flesh and the bright light came from my had the sound of lightning came from my hand, I was too busy looking at the man to see the slicing, however his arm left the body by the slice of a knife and Charlie was released, she fell to the ground and scrambled away from the arm that was left on the ground, I looked up at Michael who was standing with his knife, the holy weapon. My hands stopped glowing and soon the man that I had a hold of was dead. "she still has a fire in her wouldn't you say Michael." Lucifer said with a smile

Michael glared at his brother before turning to Charlie "I told you not to do anything brave."

Charlie looked at him as if a child, I walked over and helped her off the ground "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

I looked at Michael "Well?"

"We got them runnin!" Kyle yelled "We got em runnin."

"What in the hell is goin on here?"

"Someone needs to be on the roof." Michael replied

"I will go." Percy tried to volunteer, but his volunteer was turned down "No, no one is goin anywhere until you tell us who the hell you are, and who the hell these two are." He said jabbing a thumb in mine and Lucifer's direction "Well who do you think I am?" Lucifer said with a dark look on his face

Michael sent a glare in his direction "Fine, you want to know…"

We all ended up in the back of the diner, Michael looked at Lucifer "You say nothing, you do nothing, you just sit there in the corner."

"You must have forgotten who the eldest is, Michael, you don't order me around."

Michael glared one more time and turned away from him "The last time god lost faith in man, he sent a flood…this time, he sends these things you see outside."

'Are you saying that this is the apocalypse?"

"I am saying that this is the extermination."

The word echoed through my head and sent shivers down my spine, I had heard the word before, and I didn't like it then. "So those things out there are possessed?" someone asked "By what demons?"

Lucifer boomed with laughter "Yes of course, and the dessert is run by eskimos and there is such thing as unicorns….Certainly not you insignificant fool."

I whipped around and glared at him "Enough!" I hissed turning back to them. "No they are possessed by Angels."

They turned and looked at me, I looked down at the ground, ashamed at what had become, "The book I read the angels are the good guys." Percy said.

"Goes to show that the writers of that book were full of themselves." Lucifer said quietly, I didn't even have to say anything. "I am afraid the truth is never really that simple." Michael replied not even acknowledging Lucifer.

"How do you know all of this?"

Michael leaned on the table "Until Last night I was one of them."

"Yeah and up until a couple nights ago I was Santa Clause." Bob growled in disbelief, I glared at him he just looked at me "And what about you sweetheart, you one of them too?"

I stood straightforward at the laugh that Lucifer let out again "No Bob I am afraid she has been without the faith for many years, poor thing is confused."

Michael looked at him "She wouldn't have been that way if it wasn't for you, you should have stayed where you belong."

"Why? There was so much havoc and so much fun up here."

The group looked at us bantering and suddenly I had managed to stop them "Anyway…"

"So wait…you're here to protect us?" Audrey asked,

"Not you…her." He said pointing at Charlie. Who started laughing, I glared at Michael "that is real nice Michael, way to buck up everyone's spirirts."

"He who is like God? Funny, I find that a load of shit too." Lucifer replied right behind me.

"I am just a waitress…I don't even have a car." Charlie said

"That doesn't matter, none of this matters anymore." Michael replied.

"Oh come one…this isn't real! I don't even believe in God." Bob replied, that was the only time in the world where I lost my mind "You will disbelieve too much you self righteous bastard, until your insides are going to be outside of you and your blood will start to boil, Would you like to go ahead and experience that right now, cause I would be happy to arrange that…No wonder Father lost faith in all man, it is because of Assholes like you, do me a favor okay? Make yourself a steak and SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Michael grabbed me from the back of the shoulders and pulled me back, I was starting to steam, and everyone was starting to see it "I honestly don't care what you believe, all I care about is the safety of the child, to make sure that he is born."

"I am not due for another month." Charlie said

"Are we supposed to wait here for a month?" Sandra asked…it was the first we had heard from her since Howard was ripped from the window.

"No…The baby is coming sooner than you think." I said

"Then we shall have a bouncing baby aww isn't it sweet." Lucifer said with a nasely voice.

There was one person that didn't introduce himself, but in my thoughts, they already knew who he was.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Alright everyone I got it all working just the way that I want…I am however going to need some ideas for a sequel…I know it seems forever, but if anyone wants to help me out I would SOOOOO appreciate it. **

All of us went our ways to the Dinner, it had managed to calm a little bit but then again the war was just beginning, I was sitting in one of the booths with a gun laying on the table, it had been so strange to me, after so many years of not seeing Michael, then now he pops up, it was like something out of a bad movie. A glass of water was set in front of me "Thought you might want something to drink." I looked up to see Charlie, she looked even more tired than before, but she looked like she needed someone to talk to "Thanks." I said taking a drink of it.

She looked at me for a minute "So…I am carrying the next Jesus huh?"

I smiled at the comment "Yeah I guess you are."

" Its so weird…I didn't even want this kid at first. Funny…I didn't even want this job here at the diner."

I smiled "You sound like me when I had a job in Heaven…I don't talk about it cause people would think I am nuts, now I think I can talk about it. The world is going to shit."

"I didn't know Angels could cuss."

I let out a Chuckle "Technically I am a fallen angel so..yeah."

She let a smile peak "What was it like?"

I took another drink "What heaven? Well its nothing like the stereotypes. That living on a cloud and all of that is complete bullshit. it is built in the clouds but nothing like Michelangelo would have painted, sometimes its dark, way more advanced than these buildings. Even then you would think it is pure white that isn't the case. I don't know it is hard to explain, I haven't been there in so long."

"What happened?" She asked

I leaned back and looked at the ceiling "I didn't side with the court, and I did something that wasn't allowed, I didn't realize at the time I would loose the love of my life and my wings." I looked at the tattoo on my wrist…I still had it after so many years. "Michael tried to save me but I was beyond saving, the rest of the archangels voted me be punished."

Charlie looked at me in some sympathy "I watched you burn a man's arm off, what was that."

"Some of my angel ability, what I have left anyway, I was the angel of the fire…I was also the helper of…" My memory shot through my head and I became sad "Anyway, I controlled the fire, I guess my male equally was called Djin but they got it a little…messed up."

"Yes it would seem that the helper of an Archangel is not in fact a man…it is a female which makes it hard for daddy dearest to watch over when they are fooling around." Lucifer broke into the discussion and caused Charlie to sneer, I glared "Don't you know when you are not wanted?"

He shrugged and walked away "Who is that guy? I never did get his name…" she asked me.

I was quiet; it was so simple for them to know who it was. "I don't want to know."

"He seems to know you."

"He did, he doesn't anymore."

Charlie looked at me "So why didn't they kill you, you said that you broke the law of Heaven."

That had always been my question why I hadn't been killed, why they had just sent me to earth. "Century." I heard my name being called and I looked at Michael. I looked back at Charlie "I will be right back."

I walked over "Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you."

I followed him into the back of the office and he made eye contact with me "There is a strong chance that he will come here before the child is born, he won't hesitate to try to hurt you. Even if you were…"

I looked at Michael "What exactly happened up there Michael? And I want the truth."

It was our turn on the roof, he looked up at the ceiling "Come, I will tell you everything."

I had been moved from the diner to the back of the diner and now we were on the roof, why he was so diligent in keeping this a secret I didn't know, but we both sat on the roof when he told me "He told me that it was too late, he was always the son that wanted to impress the father, he always gave what he asked for, not what he needed. I am afraid of what he will attempt when the child comes."

I leaned my head on Michael's shoulder "I have lost him haven't I?"

Michael nodded "I am afraid that we all have lost Gabriel to war against humans, he is obsessed with what our father wants and not what he needs…" He took my hand in his and looked over my hands. "You know I never wanted to lose you…When you were exiled, He put thoughts in my head that I never should have thought, it wasn't fair of me and I should have listened to my heart."

"He should have listened to me." I said bitterly I looked t my wrist again, the tattoo of the name still inked on in the Angel Language, Michael looked at it "The name that you will never forget, here I thought you would have it on your heart."

I smiled "I thought I would too, he insisted when it appeared it appears on my wrist, that way I could look at it. Remember whose I was."

Michael looked down at him "And he threw you away."

He was right, he did. Everyone would have pegged him as a tyrant, to me he wasn't that way, he was kind, loving, since the day of my birth he had been my protector. I looked at Michael "He made one mistake when he put me in Exile."

Michael stared at me in question and I replied "He didn't count on me to be here to protect the child, he considered me weak, that I would turn to Lucifer in my time of need, he was wrong."

I looked out at the sky "Did he say anything about me before you left?" I asked

Michael looked at his hands "He talked about you a lot, sometimes in bitterness, sometimes in kindness. He was hard to read when it came to you. I wanted you to come back, you didn't deserve this. You still don't deserve this."

We both looked at each other "Well you have plenty of time to become a bitter old crone like I have over the years."

"Who said you are a bitter old Crone? I happen to think that you are more beautiful then you have ever been, I would have never done this to you…If you were mine."

His face inched closer to mine, and before I knew it I could feel his breath on my face, he was waiting for me to finish the movement…and I did, my lips locked with his and he deepened it by taking hold of my face. Gabriel may have been mine then, but this was a new Era, Michael was mine now. My lips heated, that was something that I had never knew how to control, any sign of affection caused my gift to let loose this time my lips grew warm, and soon burned causing Michael to let go "Ah!"He released me and touched his lips.

"Oh my god…I am so sorry." I said catching my mouth "I am sorry. Michael, are you okay?" I sat in front of him suddenly surprised.

Michael suddenly broke into a smile, out of all of this stress and horrible timing, he managed to smile, even laugh at the moment "Yeah..I am fine." He grabbed my face again and kissed me again he smiled against my lips causing me to break out in a smile, He let go of me "I love you; I have always loved you…More than you can imagine.

I smiled "Even though I burned your lips?"

He laughed "Yes, even though you burnt my lips."

"Well, I should have known. The Fallen Angel and the Archangel…shame on the both of you."

Michael stood from his spot and looked at Lucifer "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for my lovely newest bride but I guess she was in the right hands."

"Who said I was going to marry you?" I spat "Bride I am not, and I shall not be."

Michael stood in front of me "I am afraid she is right brother, she will not go to you."

Lucifer looked at me "Well I guess it isn't a good diet that I have a whore anyway."

I stood up this time "You starting to run out of really good comebacks then go back to the hole you popped out of, you know as soon as the angels get a whiff of your corpse you are going to be in for it."

Lucifer looked "Maybe that would be best, but you have to wait for me to make a dramatic leave, I can't just walk out the door."

Michael and I looked at each other in question, what he was up to we didn't know, Lucifer only showed a smile as he walked back down the stairs.."


	7. Chapter 6

Heaven 6

**Alright you guys, this chapter is kind of a dream that Century is having about her last day in Heaven. Read, review and enjoy :)**

The clouds were bright pink that morning, I was standing over the balcony of the room, the curtain that separated the bedroom from the balcony flapped behind me, My wings wrapped around me, they were off white that turned orange at the tips of the wings, had a white cape that flowed behind me, it was hooked into my dress, I only wore a chest plate when I was ever at war, unlike Michael and Gabriel, It had been a long night I had only slept only but a couple of hours, and I was up before anyone else was up, I didn't know how I was going to explain this to him. From behind two strong arms wrapped around me, breath was on the back of my neck. "You are deep in thought, you were not beside me when I awoke." The deep voice whispered in my ear, he kissed the back of my neck, I shuttered like I always did "I had a rough night last night, I couldn't sleep." I managed to reply.

"Are you alright?"

I turned around and looked up at Gabriel he was so much taller than I was, I nodded "Yeah, just…thinking." I said putting my thumb up to my lip and chewing on it. "Anyway, we have a meeting and I am your second in command."

Gabriel looked at my face he could tell that my head was still deep in thought, but he didn't bring it up again "Alright…Lets go."

I flew behind him over to the court, Raphael and his second in command, and Uriel and his were already there. Chamuel was there as well, however was missing his. "Michael?" Gabriel asked taking his seat, his large wings ruffled as he sat, I stood behind him

"He should be here soon Gabriel just have patience." Raphael said.

"He is the one that called this meeting and will be late to it." Gabriel huffed, I walked over and touched his shoulder "Time is not of importance here, just relax." I said Gabriel looked over his shoulder to me and nodded his head. Uriel took a seat next to Gabriel, and his second in command stood next to me "Chamuel, what about your consort, what happened to her?" Uriel asked

"This I do not know, she usually is right behind me, it is odd that she does not come."

Raphael took a seat on the other side of Gabriel "That is strange, some of our consorts have been quite distant. First Michael's, now Chamuel's. Century is the only one that is attached to Gabriel."

"She must be stronger willed." Gabriel said.

"I don't think that is the case Gabriel." Chamuel said, him being the angel of love would have known. Gabriel tilted his head to the side "Perhaps."

I blushed. Finally Michael appeared, the general of Gods army dressed in army regalia, Michael had always at least nodded his head in my direction and this time was no different, after his Consort, Aira had left I had been trying to juggle both being Gabriel's Second in command, his lover and Michaels second in command "We were wondering if you were going to show." Gabriel said.

Michael looked at his brother and sighed "I had time, I was still looking for Aira, I haven't been able to locate her."

"So why were we all called for this meeting Michael?"

Michael sighed "There are some problems from Hell, some more possessions."

'That is all that we have now on earth." Raphael argued.

"Some of them were from who we thought were angels, one was Ariel, Lillith, and Carmina."

Lillith wasn't a shock…Ariel however was, Gabriel sat forward "You believe that Aira and Mika is behind this as well."

Michael nodded slowly "I am afraid so Gabriel."

It was quiet for a moment "I make a motion that all of the consorts are excused for a while." Chamuel said

"Second." Someone said

Michael nodded "Motion carries, Century, Belinda, Toma, please exuse yourselves from the court."

We bowed our heads and left the court "Psst. Century." I heard my name being called from the corner, I turned to see Mika, I quickly made my way over to here "Michael is looking for you and Aira every where, you are late for the meeting…"

"I know. but you don't understand, you have to listen to what I found."

"What?"

"I have talked to someone who says that he is in hell for no reason."

That was impossible, the father made the law, if she had talked to a demon then it was cause form immediate exile, the father had known who was good and bad "Mika, you know that you are not supposed to…"

"I know…but You don't understand, come with me."

I hesitantly fallowed her down the stairway and into hell "How did you find this stairway?"

"I don't know, I was just walking and I found it."

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"It wasn't watched, there were no angels around when I found it."

"Mika…" I said frusterated "You know if Gabriel finds out…"

"Gabriel, Gabriel, that is all I ever hear about…cant you think of something better to talk about then him?"

No one knew about my love of him, I think the only one that knew about it was Father, and he never said anything about it. "There he is." Mika suddenly inturupted her rant and ran over to the cage, they were black bars, like a prison, a cell. She waved me over and I reluctantly walked to see a man with long black hair, his eyes were bright green, he was covered in soot, his black shirt and black pants were soiled with dirt, his face was burned beyond belief, however he had still managed to make a smile "This is the girl that can help me?"

"Yes." Turning to me she said "Century, this is the man I was talking to you about, he is innocent, if you can only talk to Gabriel…"

"You know there is no way that I can do that, Gabriel would have my head for sure."

"But you have his heart."

"You think that matters? If I tried to put in a request like that then his heart would be taken back from me." I argued "And you don't know of this man is telling the truth."

"You don't believe that he is telling me the truth?"

"Honestly? No…You know that he is here for a reason, I cant believe that I came down here…Mika, you are a fool."

Mika narrowed her eyes to me "Your not going to help me?"

"I refuse to help such a being that is here, If the father made his decision then there is a reason for why this man is here, I am sorry Mika, but I wont help you."

I turned around and made my way back to the stairs, leaving her with her head down. Her hair covering her face. After I managed to make my way back to the heaven, I walked back to the balcony to look at the clouds, I heard the blanket flap as if a person touched it, I turned and looked to see Gabriel. "Gabriel, I found Mika, I am sure that she has talked to a demon in heaven."

Gabriel's face was different than before, he didn't look at me with love then, "Really? Because I just saw Mika, and she just said the same thing about you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "What? No Gabriel, there was some mistake…"

"Is there Century? Hmm? She has just told me that you have talked to him for three days!" He said.

Angelic Soldiers came into the room and latched onto my shoulders "Gabriel, she has lied to you, I would never do this…" I said a tear almost rolling down my face.

I was taken in front of the court, Gabriel and Michael staniding in front of me "tell us the truth."

"Gabriel I told you the truth, I wasn't around a demon Mika took me to the stairs and she wanted me to tell you to set him free."

A crack echoed through the air causing me to stop "Why do you do this to me Century, after all of the love that I have given, Mika tells me that you are in love with another."

I turned and looked at Mika in the corner of the room, a smile across her face "Just because I wouldn't help you, you did this to me?" I called to her. Another crack echoed through the air, echoing in the room, sending me down to the floor again, my face stuck, it felt like a bull whip had been cracked across my face, the tingling sensation was starting to surface, the reddening and the heat caused my face to swell only a little, Gabriel had never layed a violent hand on me this is what scared me now. I looked up at Gabriel his muscular frame towered over me,. "You have angered him for the last time Child, it is time to suffer your consequence."

"What have I done? I have done nothing against the father, I wouldn't." I tried to stand again however the weight was pushed back down.

"You know what you have done, you have conspired against the heavens, you have spoke to the demons of hell, you have talked to Lucifer."

"I have done no such thing! " I screamed back "I love my father, and I love you my brothers, I would never conspire against heaven."

"And now you lie to me! Why do you lie to me!"

"Gabriel I couldn't lie to you!" I tried to reason but he didn't listen to me. Instead he turned his back on me, the General of His army standing right behind Gabriel, he didn't say anything, I didn't know if he believed me or not. "Gabriel I was framed…I don't know what was said but I wouldn't do this…not to you." I turned "And you? Do you believe what was said against me as well?"

The General looked down…he believed what was said causing anger and disbelief to leave my face. "You will not help me?"

"It is too late…You are to serve your punishment on Earth, I am forced to take your wings."

I stood in front of them with pain "You both are truly fools…"

With no warning a deep pain was sliced into my shoulders, the nerves and tendons severing, and the bones against my shoulders cracking, and sudden weight leaving my shoulders, the pain sunk through and I let out a loud cry. The thin and delicate halo around my neck shattered. I was lifted up and thrown off of the ledge, Gabriel's face showed tears, "I loved you once, no more however." Then he let go and I slowly fell to earth with one face in my mind.

I sat up again, the pain in my shoulders caused me to cringe, Sweat beaded my face, my breathing was heavy. "I was just about to wake you, you were having a nightmare." I looked in front of me to see Michael looking over the edge of the Diner, that is right, I was back at the Diner, I had forgotten we were back in hell. "Yeah, I have it every so often." I said standing up and walking over, I wrapped my arms around Michaels stomach, he touched my hands "So after this, what is next?"

Michael didn't answer at first, then he came up with one thing "I don't know."


	8. Chapter 7

Heaven 7

**So, I haven't worked on this story in a while huh? I wish to apologize for having you wait for so long. I also want to thank the people that gave me the inspiration to pick it up again. I really have been busy, It is my last year of College, I also started working two jobs. I promise I will keep this up the best I can!**

Just then we heard screaming "He is alive! He has got to be alive!"

Michael and I looked at each other before taking off down the stairs, there was banging around from the back office "Howard is Alive!"

It was Sandra, this could not have been good. I finally made it into the office as Sandra had made it out the door and bolted to Howard, who was hung upside down to the cross. He was covered in pus filled boils they seemed to be pulsing. I was almost sick by the look of him. This was not of Gabriel's doing, not even Gabriel would have ordered the man to be hung upside down like an upside down cross. I was about to run out of the door after her, however Percy beat me to it and scooped her up as the boils started to pulse faster. Michael had a hold of me in a second so that I didn't try to be anyone's back up. Percy had pushed her through the door but it was too late, Howard had exploded and pus had seemed to turn to acid. While Sandra was unharmed by the whole scenario, Percy wasn't so lucky, he fell to the floor, with nothing on his back and showing his spine. I covered my mouth and dug my face into Michael's chest, trying to hold in my screams. "First the bugs, and now the boils, what will he come up with next." I heard Michael whisper.

Bob looked over his friend as Michael and Jeep moved Percy into another room, I covered him with a blanket, I had managed to look at the sheet one more time and say "I hope you are where I want to be right now."

Bob sneered with disgust "Where is your God now? Huh? Where is he?!" He wasn't angry with me; he was grieving for his lost friend. I understood that, so I let him yell at me. "Tell me something Century because I am curious, you were an angel of heaven back at that time, you were one of Gods loved Angels. So why, may I ask, were you tossed from heaven and had your wings cut off? And if God, Who I know still doesn't exist, really loves us then why is he making us go through this hell! Huh! Tell me all of this!"

Before he would let me answer he left the room. Michael looked at me "That wasn't fair of him."

"But I see his point; I wouldn't understand it either if I was human, rose to believe that God loves us and is there. Then all of a sudden find out he doesn't believe in us anymore. I see why he would be furious."

Michael took my face in his hands "That is why I am doing this; I am trying to prove that there are people out there that still believe in God."

I nodded to him, "If only Gabriel would listen to you instead of be so completely selfish."

"We both know Gabriel; he needs to hear it from Father before he listens to anyone else."

"Give him what he asks for or what he needs." I said with a slight sigh, and then a thought came across my mind "Where is Lucifer?"

Michael suddenly looked away and around the room, and then he let me go "I thought you saw him last night."

"I did see him last night; it's the fact that I haven't seen him this morning that bothers me."

We both went on the search for him, looking in the dining room as Bob, Jeep, and Kyle were securing Sandra to a chair and making sure that she didn't try to pull any more stunts like the one she had just tried. I looked over her quickly, then looked at the three men "Have you guys seen lu…..that other guy that was here, you know the one with the dark humor and the strange air about him?"

They shook their head no "We thought he had been with you and Michael since last night, you guys all seemed pretty close." Jeep said

I cocked an eyebrow, and then I had remembered that I told him to leave…then another thought came across my head and I froze "Michael." I bolted into the back room and called for him again; he appeared and looked down at me 'What?"

"I have a feeling Lucifer was the one that hung Howard upside down and caused him to explode in pus. You know how he is; he would be capable of it if anyone."

Michael agreed "You think he did it as a parting gift for us?"

"Unfortunately, Michael I don't think it will be the last time we see him, I think he is going to come back, and I think he is going to hit hard."

He took a deep breath and sighed "I think you're right. Right now though, we have more to worry about, we will take care of him in time."

"What are we going to do?"

"Prepare for the night, I have a feeling that the baby is going to come sometime soon, and when that happens…"

A sudden and abrupt pain shot through my back and down my arms to my wrist tattoos, almost knocking me off of my feet, I quickly caught myself on the back sink and gripped it, letting out a slight cry of pain. Michael came to my aid "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think we have bigger problems." I said between breaths, gritting my teeth. I turned my wrists to his view and he notices the tattoos glowing red, as if they were about to burst open with blood and my back felt like it was going to be set on fire any minute. "You can still feel him?" Michael said.

I couldn't tell if the question was out of surprise or jealousy so the only thing that I could say was "Well technically I was created by his rib, almost like Adam and Eve, I am almost part of him, Michael, but I am not his anymore."

He put his head on my shoulder, letting out a breath, I smiled "Don't worry, I am going to stand by you, I want to go back home just as much as you do. Though I don't know if I am going to see it again, there will always be hope for you."

He put his hands on my shoulders "Listen to me, you have suffered enough for this, I see now that you didn't do this and you can't suffer for a crime that you never committed in the first place. You will get your wings back. That is my promise."

I felt a little bit of hope just then. He kissed my forehead. "Alright, go check the women, make sure they are all okay."

I nodded and walked out into the dining room, Audrey was looking at her mother "Mom, take one of these and you will feel better okay?"

She nodded silently, pitifully. Poor woman had lost her husband and she felt like a train wreck, she was no longer the woman that she was when I first stepped into this God-forsaken place. She took a sip of water, looking down at her daughter and spitting the straw out of her mouth. "This is your fault you know." She said coldly to Audrey

The girl looked at her mother in surprise "What?"

"We were only moving because of you, we were sacrificing everything…for _you_" She was putting an ugly tone in the word 'You" The poor girl was about to be ruined for life. "No mom, you wanted to go. You are the one that suggested…"

"I loved my house…I loved my life and you have ruined it…you ruined everything..EVERYTHING!"

My heart broke for the poor girl. Even Audrey, with her rebellious ways didn't deserve such treatment from a mother, especially hers. Lucifer had a hand in talking to her there. I knew that right away. She was going to break us down, one by one. "Enough! How dare you torture your daughter like that?" Kyle came to the girls aid "Come on, help me find a station that actually works."

When Audrey and Kyle were out of ear shot, I walked over to Sandra "You really have no room to talk to your own daughter that way, especially when there are sins you have yet to pay for."

She looked at me and tried to spat on my face. However I backed up just in time.

Over the next hour Michael and I were watching the windows for anyone. I knew that Gabriel wouldn't come back in broad daylight but it was for the infected. Audrey searched for a radio station and Charlie sat with her and helped her out, though what she was really doing was sitting there, chewing on her nail and looking nervous. Michael looked over his shoulder at her. I was too busy looking out the windows to see what was really going on.

"Wait…Wait I got a station! I got one!" Audrey said.

"_We are on our own here people, if you can hear my voice, we are getting good news since this Apocalypse started nearly 48 hour ago, Militias are forming outside of Las Vegas and began to engage those who are infected…"_

Michael's attention was grabbed but he didn't say anything. He looked at me and shook his head 'There is nothing that can be done, they won't make it.' He was telling me

"_Other Militia's are forming in Death Valley, Zion, and Red Ridge National parkes."_

Red Ridge is only an hour away from here" Charlie said "Does that mean we can leave."

"No, we can't go anywhere, I won't risk being on the move when the child comes." Michael stated

"I don't know about you white boy but I have to get out of here." Kyle said

"That is your prerogative, but we can't go anywhere." Michael said

Charlie looked down at her stomach and the sudden look of hate wisked over her face; she quickly walked out of the room.

I looked at Michael and sighed "She needs to talk to Chamuel."

"Chamuel isn't here. So you are going to have to do."


	9. Chapter 8

Heaven 8

_**Thank you for the great review, I just want everyone to know that I am going to be working on a cross over for Legion and Constantine, I thought about the story for a while and thought it would be amusing. I am also working on a Friday the 13**__**th**__** story if anyone is interested in reading them. Thanks so much for the support and enjoy chapter 8!**_

Michael was right, As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. However I was going to wait for her to calm down before talking to her. I had learned early that women, including me, when emotional are almost impossible to talk sense into. I walked into the back and grabbed a drink of water, sighing. Just as I was about to make my way up the stairs, Jeep came storming down them. He was angry, upset, and hurt. "Hey jeep, what's going on?"

'Charlie, That woman is so…aggravating. She is up there feeling sorry for herself, she said that she hates the baby! She can't give up on him, she can't!"

I listened to him for a moment "I just can't believe that she is just ready to give up the baby for this, that she is ready to give up being a mother! And raising a child to love God."

"Some people just can't do things like that jeep."

"That doesn't mean that she can't! God is good and he loves and he created The baby, why can't she see that!"

I was honored at his fight for human survival and for God. I now saw the faith that Michael had for the human race "Go down and talk to Michael, I will take care of Charlie."

Jeep nodded "Century?"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder "Yeah?"

"Thanks. Just for…ya know, listening."

I smiled "That's what I am here for."

I made my way up into the attic where Charlie was sitting, in one of the darkest corner's whipping the tears from her eyes. "It's kind of hot up here isn't it?" I asked, surprising the young woman.

She nodded "Hot as hell."

"Not quite that hot." I said smiling "I have been there, it's about a hundred times worse."

She smiled slightly "Jeep probably said some pretty bad shit about he didn't he."

"He called you aggravating." I stated simply "And that you were feeling sorry for yourself.

Her head shot up and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders "Men, they always tend to stretch things don't they?"

She looked away from me knowing that she had been in the wrong at that moment. I took a seat in front of her. "You want to know how I felt when I first came here? I was terrified, I was angry; I hated everything, and everyone. I had hoped that somehow it would all end. I felt hate.. I had lost my home, I had lost my family, friends, loved ones, and even worse, the Love of my Father. There is nothing worse than that…" She looked at me confused and I knew that she would pull the pieces together.

"Charlie, I am telling you this story because, when this baby is born, you are going to be the only thing that he has, you are going to be the only caregiver that this child will know, and the people around you, like Jeep, are your supporters. They are your family, and they are keeping you strong, even without you knowing it. Charlie, please, if anything, don't let that baby grow up like how I have been living for the past few hundred years."

The Realization suddenly seemed to grow in her eyes. I stood up and walked out "Just think about that, for me." I said before walking down the stairs.

Michael caught me at the bottom "Well?"

"I think I talked a little bit of sense into her, however the future is still bleak."

He sighed "She doesn't understand what is to happen does she?"

I shook my head, "I don't think any of us do Michael."

He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, and he whispered in my ear "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you."

I kissed his neck and he held me for a moment "Please don't let me go." I whispered, almost coming to tears, at the moment I had no idea why I was about to break down so quickly.

"I will never let you go again."

Night had fallen and finally Charlie had come down from the attic, she didn't act any different, which seemed to say that she didn't take anything out of the story that I had told her. This was frustrating to me. Audrey and Kyle were stationed up on the roof, Michael and I stayed in the dining room, while everyone else was taking any place they could. Charlie mainly stayed in the dining room with Michael and I. "What are we going to do when this is all over?" Bob asked

"Unfortunately for some, this is never going to be over." I stated "Whether Michael can get the Father to understand or not is a big part of it all, if he does, then the angels will go home, if not, then we are all stuck here and we will all fight them."

"You ever feel like turning Atheist like me? Nothing really bad happens when you don't believe in God."

Michael and I exchanged amused glances, we were amused for two reasons and I was about to prove them. I looked around and assessed the situation that we were all in "Yeah I can see that nothing is really going wrong in your little world, you are just in a shithole diner with ten thousand affected people ready to kill us and the child in Charlie's stomach. You're just in complete paradise right now. Oh and it is a little hard to not believe in God, when you have already seen him." I made all of these statements and looked at Michael "Did I cover all of it."

"I think so."

Suddenly we watched as a van came to the gas pump and a man came around, holding out his arms and telling a small child to stay. I looked at Michael, "He looks relatively normal."

Michael kept silent, when I looked into his eyes the only truth I could see was only one thin. He had no clue, even he couldn't detect if they were normal or not. The lights of the dinner came on causing us to look around in surprise. "_if we make it through December_" played on the radio, making me uneasy. "Michael?" I repeated his name a couple of times, but he stared forward, watching as a group of infected went running over to the van, taking the small kid out of the van before killing the father. "Michael!" I said "Do something, he is just a child."

Before he could answer me another image jumped off of the roof, hitting the ground and bolting over to the van. I turned to look at Kyle, who was running toward to the child, fighting off all of the infected as hard as he could. Michael stepped forward to watch but he and I both knew that he wasn't going to make it. He was going to die.

Sure enough, the child, which he was now holding in his hands latched onto him and ripped his jugular vein out of his neck.

Soon Audrey came bolting off of the roof and after Kyle "Oh God, Audrey!" Charlie yelled after her "Michael you have to do something, she is just a child!" I stated

Michael didn't move. "I glared at him "Please Michael!"

"You do something or I will!" Charlie said with a grimace, knowing that if she went after the child, he would be forced to do something. I couldn't help but be a little proud of her, and I went to join her grabbing a gun "Wait!' Michael stopped Charlie and took the gun out of her hand "How fast can you build up the fire in your hands?"

I looked down at my palms and waited for the heat to radiate from them "Quickly." He grabbed two guns and looked at Jeep "Open the door."

Michael looked at me "cover me from behind." I nodded as he took off out the door and I was quickly behind him. He bolted over to the van, shooting up infected and getting them out of the way! One attached him from behind and was trying to get a bite at his neck when I touched the things back and melted him right there. When we looked at the van where Audrey had locked herself, I rushed behind the van and yelled at her "Audrey Get down! Get Down! Get down right now!"

I managed to back up and warm my hands up looking at Michael who had a gas pump in his hand and a gun.

"Ready!" I yelled

The gun blasted and my hands let loose of flames that were almost hotter than hell, setting the infected on fire, unfortunately the van was also set on fire in place of it, getting ready to ignite the gas pump. I ran over to the passenger seat, where Audrey was sitting and threw the door open "Come on, right now!" I yelled getting Audrey out of the van and the three of us bolting away from it, getting inside right before the blast. I however was not without an injury, as soon as the door shut one of the boards exploded knocking splinters off and scraped the side of my face.

"Shit!" I yelled, it wasn't however because of the pain in my face…it was because my shirt was on fire. Michael, Audrey and I both were smoking "Get some water! Get some water!" Bob yelled

Charlie grabbed a pitcher of water as we all stripped off the first layer of clothing that was now about to be in cinders. A sudden scream erupted followed by the shattering of glass "Don't worry I just want to play with you're baby."


	10. Chapter 9

Heaven 9

**_Thanks for the awesome review to the people who did review. I am still working on the plans for the Constantine and Legion Cross over and the Friday the 13_****_th_****_ story, to top that off I got an Idea for a Longmire story and then there are the books that I am writing. Please enjoy the stories and I will get this story done soon J_**

I looked toward the sound of the voice…catching sight of the little kid, mouth covered in blood and eyes black as night. "Shit." I yelled, as the kid ran over to Charlie, knife in hand slicing at her belly. Charlie yelled and fell backward, grabbing a silver tray trying to block the little child from stabbing her. I warmed up my hand and made a blade made of fire and shot it in his direction, cutting off his thumbs. He looked at me and grimaced "Century you stupid bitch! You really think you are going to stop us from getting to the child! Something's never change!"

I smirked "You're certainly right, some things don't change"

Charlie kicked the kid out of the way as Michael skipped over the counter, aiming a gun in front of him in the direction of where the child was kicked "Where is he? Where is he?" Charlie said in a panic. Before we could see him, the lights were shut off again and we were enclosed in complete darkness "Turn the lights on! Turn the lights on!" Audrey yelled

"Century!" Michael yelled

I built a light with the fire in my hands and tried to illuminate the room. The little kid was nowhere to be found; all that was left was bloody handprints along the floor. I followed the trail up the wall and onto the ceiling as it disappeared suddenly in the middle of the ceiling… "What the hell?" Bob asked.

The realization came to me too late "Shit! Bob behind you!" I yelled as the child wrapped his arms around his back and bit into his back. Causing bob to scream out in pain. I couldn't get a clear shot at the child. Bob picked up the child and threw him across the room. Michael managed to shoot him in midair and the kid hit the ground. Before I could think the kid could get up I shot fire in his direction lighting the kid on fire. When the body was nothing but ash, I stopped.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked me

I nodded "You?"

He nodded.

Suddenly Charlie doubled over in pain and held her stomach. Michael and I both turned and looked at her. Charlie looked into my eyes and said "It's coming."

Michael had Charlie up against his chest, they were sitting on the floor "Just because we are girls does not mean that we know how to do this!" Audrey yelled

"Audrey, go and get me some water, a towel and some bandages." I said I looked at Charlie who was crying in pain "Alright Charlie, You are going to have to do something that you have never done before, you are going to have to push really hard."

"That is right you are going to have to push like you have never pushed before."

"How do you know what to do?" Audrey said

"Audrey! Now!" I yelled to her.

"Push! Charlie!" Michael yelled

Charlie let out one of the most painful screams. But one thing even drowned out the sound of the pour girls screams, the sound of a horn…I shivered then completely froze in fear. I knew that horn anywhere. "Oh no." Michael Said quietly

"What was that?!" Audrey yelled

"He's coming." Michael said "Century we have to hurry."

"This isn't something that we can just hurry!" Audrey yelled

"Century!" Michael yelled for me

I was still frozen in complete fear, the very thought that Gabriel was going to be here after the child. My eyes were frozen on Charlie's stomach "Century! We have to go! We have to get this done now!"

The sudden slap against the side of my face woke me up to what was going on in the room. It sent me back to reality. I looked at Audrey whose hand was turning red 'I am sorry. I am so sorry."

I looked at Charlie "Push Charlie!" I yelled "Push!"

She let out another scream as she gave one last push to get the baby out, and that final push was what she needed. The sudden cry caused me to smile "Thank God the baby is alright." I said slightly "Audrey, go and get me a knife or a pair of scissors, I need to but the umbilical cord."

She took off into the back as I wrapped the small baby boy up into a towel. "It's a boy, it's a healthy little boy." It caused a slight tear slipped down my face as I cut the umbilical cord, and held the baby, trying to calm him down "Would you like to hold him?" I asked Charlie

She looked away from me and I sighed, I hadn't gotten through to her at all. I kissed the child slightly on the forehead, the warmth calming him down slightly "Audrey, here take the baby."

Audrey reached down and took the baby, rocking it slightly. I took a seat, almost tired at the fact that I had to help giving birth to a child. I whipped my forehead and looked at Charlie, Michael slipped himself from behind Charlie and sat next to me "I am so proud of you." He said touching my face and kissing the side of my head.

The fear was still erupting from my thoughts. The sudden pain in my shoulder blades and my wrist hit me again and I shook "Gabriel."

Michael took my face in his hands "Listen to me! Listen to me! I am going to make sure that no one is going to hurt you. I am not going to let him hurt you. He will have to get through me."

He helped me up off of the ground and I went running with her over to Audrey to help take care of the baby, she was sitting with her mother showing the baby to her "Audrey I am so sorry for what I said, from now on it is just you and me." Sandra said

Something told me that she was working up something. I didn't say anything but it worried me. Jeep and Bob suddenly came bolting down the stairs "Something is coming!"

Michael looked at each of us, "Now that the baby is born he isn't going to stop, he is going to want to stop us from protecting the baby."

Who is it? Who is coming?!"

"He sent someone to do the job that I wasn't going to do."

"You were supposed to kill the baby weren't you?"

Michael didn't say anything; instead he started to pack himself up "We have to get the baby as far away from him as possible."

I agreed but Charlie started to get antsy "What the hell is going on."

"We have to get out of here! Now!"

"Michael Answer me!" Charlie yelled

"The child was never meant to be born." Michael stated.

Charlie looked to Audrey, "Audrey, give me the baby, Give him to me now."

Suddenly Sandra stood from the chair that I thought that she was tied down to, taking the baby "Audrey come with me, come with me right now!"

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"He just wants the baby that is all he wants, so I am going to give him the baby."

"Give me the baby right now!" Charlie yelled with a slight growl. A bright light glowed through the gapes in the door and shined inside of the dinner

"Why?! You didn't even want him in the first place!" Sandra yelled "It's just one baby, just one Baby."

The door suddenly burst open around Sandra and hit the walls. Gripping onto Sandra and pulling her slightly. Michael shot her in the head and Sandra was pulled through the door, the baby left Sandra's hands but Jeep managed to catch the baby as the large body walked through the door. He was muscular, his short brown hair cut, his armor griped to his skin…"Gabriel."

He didn't look around at any of us, he was just looking at Jeep, and the baby. He swung his mace down but Jeep rolled away from him, getting on his feet and gripping to the child. Bob attacked trying to get a clear shot at him with no avail. Gabriel swung around, his wings wrapping around him protecting him as bullets ricochet off of his wings. Michael pushed me back and went in to attack but not before Gabriel got a good hit to bob, right in the stomach slicing his stomach open, then he swung his fist and sent Bob flying across the room "Dad!"

Michael stopped pushing Jeep, Charlie and Audrey back "Go to Red Ridge look for the prophets and read the instructions."

'What prophets? What instructions?"

"Just get the child out of here!" I yelled closing the door in front of them and locking it tightly before looking toward the two who had stopped in the middle of the dining room. Gabriel's wings folded behind him, he didn't see me. I was afraid of seeing him again, so close to me, I knew by now, he would kill me.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this Gabriel."

Gabriel looked over Michael "I feel the same way Michael." Then he looked past Michael "Your wings…They would have helped you now."

"Yes, I know."

"You were always so eager to please him." Michael stated,

"Unlike you, the rebellious son."

Michael was straight "I am trying to show him, trying to get him to understand he cant give up on his children. You are just the child craving attention…you even through your most beloved out of the sky so that you would please him."

"I did it because she broke a law of heaven. I did what I had to do."

"No, you didn't." I finally said stepping from the shadows and showing myself. Until now I was terrified of Gabriel. I realized then, I couldn't be afraid anymore.

Gabriel turned and looked at me, his eyes showed shock, surprise. "Century?"

I stood firm, looking at him "Hello, Gabriel."

"How are you still alive?"

I smirked and closed my eyes "Willpower I guess. The thought that someday, I may be able to return home."

"You cannot." He said as if I was a child asking permission. "You were speaking to Lucifer."

"See Gabriel, you are wrong…and I am going to prove it to you, see, I learned a new trick while I was down here, what you forgot to do when you booted me out of heaven, was take away the gifts that you gave me." I took the steps forward until I was standing toe to toe. I reached up and touched his face letting him see what I actually did that morning. He stepped backward from my touch but it was too late, he has already seen what I was going to show him.

"I loved you Gabriel. And you broke my heart."

Michael took me by the hand and pulled me back, Gabriel's eyes watching me as I was pushed behind Michael for security. Then Michael then took hold of Gabriel in a brotherly embrace "It's enough, it's over."

Gabriel took hold of Michael's arm and looked at him…"It's never over."


End file.
